Mary Poppins/Credits
Original Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, David Tomlinson, Glynis Johns in "Mary Poppins" *Co-starring: Hermione Baddeley, Reta Shaw, Karen Dotrice, Matthew Garber, Elsa Lanchester, Arthur Treacher, Reginald Owen and Ed Wynn *With: Jane Darwell, Arthur Malet, James Logan, Don Barclay, Alma Lawton, Marjorie Eaton, Marjorie Bennett *Director of Photography: Edward Colman, A.S.C. *Technicolor® *Art Directors: Carroll Clark, William H. Tuntke *Film Editor: Cotton Warburton, A.C.E. *Set Decorators: Emile Kuri, Hal Gausman *Costumes Executed by: Bill Thomas **Consultant: Tony Walton *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Sound Mixer: Dean Thomas *Costumers: Chuck Keehne, Gertrude Casey *Make-Up: Pat McNalley *Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron *Assistant Directors: Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Dance Accompanist: Nat Farber *Assistant to the Conductor: James Macdonald *© Copyright MCMLXIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 20653 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Live Action Second Unit Director: Arthur J.Vitarelli *Animation Art Director: McLaren Stewart *Animation Director: Hamilton S. Luske *Nursery Sequence Design: Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Animation: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Hal Ambro, Cliff Nordberg, Jack Boyd *Background: Al Dempster, Art Riley, Don Griffith, Bill Layne *Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman *Music Supervised, Arranged and Conducted by: Irwin Kostal *Choreography by: Marc Breaux and Dee Dee Wood *Costumes and Design Consultant: Tony Walton *Special Effects: Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey *Screenplay by: Bill Walsh, Don Da Gradi *Based on the "Mary Poppins" books by: P.L. Travers *Co-producer: Bill Walsh *Directed by: Robert Stevenson Ending Credits *Mary Poppins: Julie Andrews *Bert: Dick Van Dyke *Mr. Banks: David Tomlinson *Mrs. Banks: Glynis Johns *The Domestics: Hermione Baddeley, Reta Shaw *The Children: Karen Dotrice, Matthew Garber *Katie Nanna: Elsa Lanchester *The Constable: Arthur Treacher *Admiral Boom: Reginald Owen *Uncle Albert: Ed Wynn *The Bird Woman: Jane Darwell *''At the Bank'' Mr. Dawes, Junior: Arthur Malet *Mr. Dawes, Senior: Navckid Keyd/Dick Van Dyke *The End A Walt Disney Production 1966 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, David Tomlinson, Glynis Johns in "Mary Poppins" *Co-starring: Hermione Baddeley, Reta Shaw, Karen Dotrice, Matthew Garber, Elsa Lanchester, Arthur Treacher, Reginald Owen and Ed Wynn *With: Jane Darwell, Arthur Malet, James Logan, Don Barclay, Alma Lawton, Marjorie Eaton, Marjorie Bennett *Director of Photography: Edward Colman, A.S.C. *Technicolor® *Art Directors: Carroll Clark, William H. Tuntke *Film Editor: Cotton Warburton, A.C.E. *Set Decorators: Emile Kuri, Hal Gausman *Costumes Executed by: Bill Thomas **Cosultant: Tony Walton *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Sound Mixer: Dean Thomas *Costumers: Chuck Keehne, Gertrude Casey *Make-Up: Pat McNalley *Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron *Assistant Directors: Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Dance Accompanist: Nat Farber *Assistant to the Conductor: James Macdonald *© Copyright MCMLXIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 20653 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Live Action Second Unit Director: Arthur J.Vitarelli *Animation Art Director: McLaren Stewart *Animation Director: Hamilton S. Luske *Nursery Sequence Design: Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Animation: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Hal Ambro, Cliff Nordberg, Jack Boyd *Background: Al Dempster, Art Riley, Don Griffith, Bill Layne *Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman *Music Supervised, Arranged and Conducted by: Irwin Kostal *Choreography by: Marc Breaux and Dee Dee Wood *Costumes and Design Consultant: Tony Walton *Special Effects: Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey *Screenplay by: Bill Walsh, Don Da Gradi *Based on the "Mary Poppins" books by: P.L. Travers *Co-producer: Bill Walsh *Directed by: Robert Stevenson Ending Credits *Mary Poppins: Julie Andrews *Bert: Dick Van Dyke *Mr. Banks: David Tomlinson *Mrs. Banks: Glynis Johns *The Domestics: Hermione Baddeley, Reta Shaw *The Children: Karen Dotrice, Matthew Garber *Katie Nanna: Elsa Lanchester *The Constable: Arthur Treacher *Admiral Boom: Reginald Owen *Uncle Albert: Ed Wynn *The Bird Woman: Jane Darwell *''At the Bank'' Mr. Dawes, Junior: Arthur Malet *Mr. Dawes, Senior: Navckid Keyd/Dick Van Dyke *The End A Walt Disney Production 1973 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *Geraldine Chaplin, Jamie Farr, Glynis Johns in "Mary Poppins" *Co-starring: Ingrid Bergman, Nancy Walker, Tatum O'Neal, Elsa Lanchester and Lloyd Bridges *With: Arthur Malet, Maurice Evans, Marjorie Eaton, Marjorie Bennett *Technicolor® *Film Editor: Cotton Warburton, A.C.E. *Set Decorator: Hal Gausman *Costumes Executed by: Bill Thomas *Costumer: Chuck Keehne *Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron *Assistant Directors: Joseph L. McEveety *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Assistant to the Conductor: James Macdonald *© Copyright MCMLXIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 20653 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Live Action Second Unit Director: Arthur J.Vitarelli *Animation Art Director: McLaren Stewart *Animation: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Hal Ambro, Cliff Nordberg, Jack Boyd *Background: Al Dempster, Don Griffith, Bill Layne *Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman *Music Supervised, Arranged and Conducted by: Irwin Kostal *Special Effects: Eustace Lycett *Screenplay by: Bill Walsh *Co-producer: Bill Walsh Ending Credits *Mary Poppins: Geraldine Chaplin *Bert: Jamie Farr *Mrs. Banks: Glynis Johns *The Domestics: Ingrid Bergman, Nancy Walker *The Children: Tatum O'Neal *Katie Nanna: Elsa Lanchester *The Constable: Lloyd Bridges *''At the Bank'' **Mr. Dawes, Junior: Arthur Malet **Mr. Dawes, Senior: Jamie Farr *The End Walt Disney Productions 1980 Re-issue Category:Credits